Fall away
by mustang2029
Summary: Brennan visits her father in jail and has to deal with her feelings with the help of booth. BB fluff will ensue. Sorry not so good at summaries.


_**Fall Away **_

**I got the inspiration to write th****is ****fict**** from the song Fall ****Away by**** the fray although this isn't a ****songfic****. I hope you enjoy reading. Please post your comments. Positive and negative ones are welcome. All characters thoughts are italicized. The ****ficts**** starts off with ****Brennan**** visiting her dad and b/b fluff will ensue. ****Also not sure about what the name of the game they played was when I play I call it slap jack. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones or any of their characters. **

Dr. Temperance Brennan was a woman of purely science. She liked to think she lived and breathed science all the time. She preferred to keep a distant from the emotions of every day human beings. To just stick to what she knew best, science. To simply just leave emotions and what not to her partner in crime ,Seely Booth. But now she had to deal with her emotions on her own. With all the tension in the jail walls that had hung in the air between her father and herself. Her father looked at Brennan she obviously looked worried even though he felt the same way too.

_"_What's wrong sweetie" "Nothing" responded Brennan even though worry was evident in her voice as it faltered when she said "I fill fine." _Oh man everything is what's wrong. I know that the last I came here I held up fine but can I do it again. Honestly no one should abandon their family and murder people. But no my dad had to be the one to do that. I wish Booth was here to help me sort out my emotions. On one side children are anthropologically have strong emotional bonds to their parents but on the other side he is a murderer. _

"Hey sweetie want to play blitz again, I don't think you can bet your old man again." "Max are you trying to challenge me now you know I can't back down." Brennan began to play with a smile on her face abandoning all of her previous thoughts for now.

_Oh my, my daughter looks so beautiful when she smiles. I just wish she would smile because of something I did more often. Oh I need to stop thinking and try to just enjoy this moment with my daughter and pay attention to the game before she beats me again. _

Brennan and max continued to play cards for the next hour. Max and Temperance thinking that they had made significant progress in their relationships with each other .Eventually all the fun had to stop when a guard entered the room.

"Maim the visiting hours are over you will have to leave shortly." The guard then exited the room not looking back. "Brennan gave a shy smile to dad. She's going to speak when her dad began to speak. Temperance why did you come out tonight? Max if I knew I would tell you but I

don't. By … dad Brennan said hesitantly. Max could tell that she hesitated but at least accepted this as a big step of progress. By Tempe, just remember that I love you.

Temperance swiftly left the room and made her way home. But all through the ride home the same thoughts passed through her mind. _Is it okay to try to make amends with my father_? _To try to make things right with a murder__er__I think that maybe it was a mistake to come out tonight. I don't want a "dad" that's a murder. People tend to say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If that's so wouldn't that make me a bad person to? According to science and Darwin's theory traits are inherited from their parents.__ Oh god what if I began to commit crimes booth would have to arrest me. Whoa where did that last thought come from that was a bit too farfetched? You know what I need to sort out my feelings. I'm going to visit Booth he always knows what to do. Really that's what makes me like him so much. Maybe just a bit more than a friend_ Brennan thought while checking the time on her car's clock system it read 7:38.

Brennan took the elevator up to Booth's apartment. _3b I'm here I hope he can help ease the troubles of my mind. Man what I really wish is that he could ease my troubles with his hands and mouth. __Whoa I need to stop that train of thought quickly __I'm here__ to talk about my dad and plus I don't like Booth that way. _

Booth opened the door to his home and let Bones in. "How did you …" Booth interrupted her "I heard you muttering to yourself something about hands and mouth." A blush slowly crept up Bones face. She looked slightly flustered. _Oh man she looks so cute when she's flustered. Oh man wait I should ask her why she's here he thought why looking at her deeply. Brennan's thoughts: Oh man__ him looking at me like that will make blush. His face just looks so perfect__Right .dad.__need__help_

Booth lead her into his home and asked her what was wrong while they made their way to the couch. "Well Booth I need some help . I just went and visited my dad. I'm not so sure about how to react towards him and if I should ever forgive him. My visit went well , I even called Max dad but I keep thinking is it okay to try to make amends with my father? To try to make things right with a murderer. I think that maybe it was a mistake to come out tonight. I don't want a "dad" that's a murder. People tend to say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If that's so wouldn't that make me a bad person to? _Why would she even think that she was a bad person __to me she's just so perfect. She's a great anthropologist that fights crime and doesn't commit crime. _

Booth looked at her tenderly and took her in her arms and gave her a long hug burying his face in her hair. He smelt her shampoo vanilla. _I wish I could hold her all night long and just make everything great for __her. I wish I could __ wash away all the troubles that her __father has caused __her. All the doubts she has in the world. For now I will try my hardest and advice her through all of this mess. _

Temperance I want you to know that you could never make a bad anything. A bad daughter, forensic anthropologist friend and even mentor. What you're father has done firstly is not a reflection of what you will do in the future and what you have done in the past. As far as what you father has done and whether or not you should forgive him is up to you. Personally if he was my dad I would forgive him because I would do the same for Parker. If I knew that he was in danger even in the slightest way I would do anything to keep him safe. That that time Brenan went asleep in his arms that night. Booth kissed her head and said for you also . Brennan began to cuddle up in Booth's arms. _Who would have thought the tough Dr. Temperance Brennan or shall I say my bone was a cuddlier. Booth _chuckled softly before falling into the best sleep he had ever had in his live. A sleep, one being asleep with Bones in his arms.

Both Booth and Brennan knew that Brennan would try to fall away from her past and just try to live in the now but apparently her strategy has failed her but at least Booth would be there to support her throughout the whole process of having her father in her life.

Please review and please make any suggestions all comments are welcome positive and negative


End file.
